Top to Toe
by TheAlcoholicWriter
Summary: A story about love, lust, betrayal, friendship and jealousy. Sakura Haruno, going through a rough time in her life and meets a man that suddenly turns her world upside down. Does she hate him? No. Does she love him? Probably. Does she trust him? Absolutely not. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Top to Toe**

Prologue

* * *

I felt the warm summer breeze brush through my tanned skin as I walked along the shoreline of the Philippine coast. Everything looked like it came out from a painting. From the sun setting and giving the beach a golden colour to the soft wind brushing the palm trees and the sound of the gentle waves as they try to reach the shore.

The feeling of calmness overwhelmed me and I closed my eyes shut to hear the sounds that surrounded me.

"Sakura" I opened my eyes and turned to find my best friend walking towards me, a goofy grin on his face.

He stood next to me and breathed in the air, "It's beautiful out here"

"I know, I don't ever want to leave" I said.

He looked at me, a sad face etched on his face, "You don't have to"

I soft smile formed in my lips, "I know I don't, but you know that I have to go back. It's just not right"

He sighed, "I guess we'll be leaving in a few then"

I nodded and looked back at the sunset. I knew what I had to do. No more running away for Sakura Haruno. It was time to go back to Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: Author speaking! Hello people! You guys clicked on this so I'm guessing you are interested in the story! Let me give you a little idea of the story I'm making here. It's a backwards kind of story where the prologue is the future and when i'm able to upload chapter 1 (probably tonight or first thing tomorrow morning!), from there onwards, it's going to be events that'll lead to the prologue! I'm so happy that you clicked on this story and hopeful that you guys will give this a little review about your thoughts. (well, you wont be really having any since i'm not giving away much) but maybe what you want to know? like where is the setting, who is the bestfriend, blah blah. Also, give some writing tips? or maybe suggest something?

Don't forget to also use the Follow button if you guys want updates on this story!

Well, ja i'm out! :) that's it for now! See you in chapter one!


	2. First Encounter

Chapter One

First Encounter

-one year before-

"He wasn't right for you anyway!"

"He's a douchebag"

"It's his loss"

My best friends—Ino, Hinata, and Naruto all tried to console me as I had gone through my 3rd break-up of the year. "One more please!" I hailed at the bartender to give me one more shot of whiskey. It was rough. We hadn't even reached the 5-month milestone. I frowned while watching the bartender pour the drink in my glass, "Am I not pretty enough?"

"What?! You're being ridiculous!" Hinata cried out loud, "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"

"Sakura, you have natural pink hair and green eyes! That's really unique" Ino said while sipping on her margarita.

"You have a really cool personality too! Don't let the guy tell you otherwise" Naruto said.

I frowned and took my 5th shot, "You are all liars"

"Wha—" Naruto was about to throw a fit when Hinata hushed him and whispered, "It's the drink talking"

Naruto sighed and leaned on his chair, "I don't know what that Neji bastard was thinking about, breaking up with you like that. I'm going to give that guy a huge blow to the head once I see him again"

"Whatever! I'm not going to let it affect me anymore!" I decided, "I'm done! I'm not going to mope around my apartment and get fat all because of a stupid guy"

"That's my girl right there! Show 'em what they're missing out!" Ino cheered.

"Damn right!" I cried, "I'm going to go on an adventure!"

The trio looked at me worriedly and Hinata started patting my back, "N-No, I don't think that's a good idea Sak"

Ino laughed loudly, "Oh man, I remember the last time she had a break up, she flew all the way to the U.S."

"Hey!" I cried, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with going on an adventure by myself to the U.S." my words slurred as they came out of my mouth but that didn't stop me from taking another shot. "Sak, slow down" Naruto sighed.

"Uhuh, not impulsive at all because you came back with barely a penny on you and you had to do a bunch of part time jobs just to pay rent!" Ino barked back, "Plus, you had to live with cereal for all 3 meals" she shook her head and tsk'd. She put her fingers on her temples, "Seriously this girl…"

"I—" my sight started to blur and I had to close my eyes really slowly and open them again, "I am absolutely drunk and I need—" hiccup. "—another drink"

—

10:15A.M.

"No, that's absolutely not a good excuse! You could have ran there for all I care"

Who's that?

"You know that I had a lot on my plate and you just had to go fuck it all up, didn't you?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see a man sitting at the end of the bed. He had a toned back, full of scars, and his skin was pale. His jet-black hair was disheveled, as if he had just woken up himself. He also had red marks on his back…like _scratches?_

 _Sakura Haruno, what did you do this time?_

He turned around which caused me by surprise and we had locked eyes at that minute. His dark orbs stared into mine and I couldn't help but get embarrassed by the fact that I probably look like total shit right now, or because I slept with such an Adonis, or because I don't even remember this guy. "You're awake" he stated, "Good morning, do you want breakfast or something?"

"A-Ah, yeah good morning" I couldn't help but stutter, "No thanks, I think I'm good"

"Hn" he replied and stood up, "Well then, I think you should go soon. I got shit to deal with this morning"

What? I mean, I get it but why does he sound so rude saying it. Jeez. Why did I sleep with this guy? _Because he's pretty hot._

Good thing I slept with him drunk. I probably wouldn't be able to stand this guy if I was sober.

"How long are you going to keep checking me out?" he asked and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes, "I'm not checking you out"

He muttered something under his breath, shook his head and made his way to the bathroom in his room, "Anyway, sorry I don't think I have time to be flirting" and with that he closed the door.

He makes my blood boil. I looked for my clothes which were all scattered on the floor and made a headway to the exit of his room. He lived in a loft with white walls and 6 ceiling-to-floor windows that showed a beautiful view of the city. You could see the skyline, all the way to the docks and to the other island. I had to stop for a while and take in the view until he disrupted my concentration, "It's a beautiful condo, no?"

I nodded, "Sure is—" I turned to face him and he was only wearing black boxer briefs. I couldn't help but feel the heat on my cheeks, "Jesus christ at least put on something"

"I do have something" he smiled, "Anyway, I'll get you an uber. Where you headed?"

I have to admit, I was quite surprised. I didn't take him for a bit of a gentleman who would actually get me a ride. "Really? Thanks" I said, "Konoha Apartments please"

"Hn" he said and took out his phone. He typed quickly and once he was done he showed me his phone screen, "Your ride is a white Lexus so keep an eye out for it"

"Got it" I replied.

"And he'll be here in 5 minutes" he said.

"Got it" I nodded. I took out my wallet and gave him some money to pay back for the ride. He shook his head, "Nah, it's on me princess" he grinned.

"Don't call me princess, and please, take it. I don't want to owe anyone anything" I replied.

"Just don't pay me, jeez woman" he placed a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Don't call me woman either! The name is Sakura, alright? And just take the god damn money!" I cried.

He glared, "No, woman. I suggest you make your way already before the driver gets pissed"

"God!" I cried, "You're really an eyesore"

"So are you" he replied.

"I hope I never meet you again" I sneered.

"Why are we even fighting about this?" he sighed.

"Whatever, I'm outta here" I replied and continued to make way to the door.

—-

12:30P.M.

"For the first time in my life, I've met someone who I hate the moment I talk to him" I said, sipping on my cappuccino. I was in the Bo's coffee that was right in front of my work building. With me was my work friend, Temari.

Temari rolled her eyes at me, "Don't be so dramatic"

"I'm not being dramatic" I frowned, "I'm serious. Sure, he's definitely handsome but it's such a turn off to see his personality!"

"Well, maybe you're being too judgemental" she replied, "I mean, you fought because he didn't take your money. It'd probably ruin his 'manly pride' if he did"

"He calls me woman, he thinks that he's on top of his game—the way he talks is already really cocky" I sighed, "You know men like that get on my nerves and now I have slept with one! Since when did I stoop so low, Temari?"

"Here goes the drama queen" she muttered, "At least you won't ever see this guy again and no one will ever know what you did except me, okay? Just erase this memory! And you don't even remember how the sex was so no problem, right?"

I sighed, "You're right, but maybe the sex was good. I mean, I'm sore all over the place and it seemed like it was pretty rough because everything in his room was a mess"

Temari laughed, "You naughty naughty lady!"

"Shut up!" I cried, "I still feel like a hoe after having sex with him. I mean I just broke up with my ex…like 2 weeks ago? and now I'm having sex with some stranger. This isn't me"

"Don't make it you then" Temari replied, "It was a simple mistake that any adult goes through in his or her life so it's no biggie"

I sighed. She has a point there. There is absolutely no point to be worried about anything. I don't have to see this guy ever again, and I don't even know his name. There is no need to give myself stress from men. Period. I just move on with my life because life goes on and I need to focus on my work, and less drinking and partying. I don't even remember the outcomes of last night so as long as I don't know, then I'll never know how much of a probable embarrassment I was last night thus I will never remember cringe-worthy memories unless my best friends are going to shove it in my face.

Great. My best friends. How the hell did they even let this happen to me?!

I quickly took out my phone and texted Naruto, Hinata and Ino in a group message.

12:47P.M. Sakura H.: I thought you guys were my best friends. You were supposed to look out for me, you fucking assholes.

12:49P.M. Ino Y.: Hey hey to the wildest party girl I've ever seen!

12:50P.M. Naruto U.: LOL I've never seen you so wild, Sak. You really loosened up last night! I'm really happy for you.

12:54P.M. Sakura H.: I ended up sleeping in some dude's place! wtf

12:57P.M. Hinata H.: Oh, we knew! You went out with Sasuke! You guys were really hitting it off and I thought he was perfect for you….well, for the night anyway. How did it go?

12:59P.M. Ino Y.: Hold up! I'm coming over tonight! You have to tell me all the details!

1:00P.M. Sakura H.: I didn't even know his name until now and please, I don't remember shit that happened last night okay so don't even tell me

1:03P.M. Naruto U.: Does this mean we get to tell you all the embarrassing things that happened to you? ;)

1:05P.M.: Sakura H.: Give it 5 months time will you? And I gotta get to work so bye! Don't come over my place Ino, I have no food to offer you except spicy Yakisoba.

1:07P. Y.: :(

1:07P.M. Ino Y.: TELL HER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED!

And with that I closed my phone, drank the remaining coffee I had and made my way back to my workplace with Temari. I work at the Spot Magazine which writes about medical break-throughs or stuff about new viruses that erupted recently. Basically, anything science related or medical related, we put it in the magazine. I'm not at the top of my career yet but having graduated medtech in university last year, I get the upper hand of writing elaborate articles.

I sat on my desk that had a good view of the city and started writing an article about the recent virus outbreak in Africa. Going through a bunch of news articles just didn't do me any good. Someday, I'll be able to actually go there and see everything first hand, thus giving me a better article and hopefully will make it on the front page.

"Sakura!" I turned around to find Mandy. She was short, a bit chubby, with brunette hair and had huge circular glasses. She smiled at me, "We're all called at the boss's office"

"Right now?" I frowned. I was getting into my research.

"No, tomorrow" she said sarcastically, "Of course right now dummy, the boss doesn't tolerate tardiness so we better hurry"

I sighed and got up on my chair. Mandy and I went inside the boss's office. It was pretty much crowded but thankfully it was a big office with enough space for 10-15 people. The rest of the people stayed outside and decided to just hear what he had to say. I was one of those people.

"I heard we're going to have a new boss soon" Temari whispered in my ear out of nowhere.

I turned to her, "Hopefully less scary than Mr. Fugaku"

Temari shuddered, "Even his name gives me chills. Why do we get to have such a mean boss? Anyway, I heard rumours about how it was going to be his son"

"Great, another Uchiha?" I said.

Temari nodded, "Yup, it just had to be another Uchiha who's going to ruin our social lives"

I laughed, "You're too much. Let's just hope he's better than him at least"

"You're right, who knows? Maybe he's really good-looking, funny and gentle" Temari said.

"Highly unlikely but we'll see" I replied.

"Everyone quiet down" Fugaku's words echoed throughout the office and everyone immediately shut their mouths.

"Everyone has probably heard, but I will be retiring soon" he continued, "And I will be having an heir to this company, and all the other companies I own. Of course, it's none other than my son, Sasuke Uchiha"

The office suddenly became noisy with mumbles and silent chatters among the people. The girls giggled and the men rolled their eyes. I, in the other hand, couldn't even see a thing because I was too goddamn short. Temari tip-toed and she did a little dance that was totally embarrassing. "Temari! What the hell are you doing?"

She turned to me, "He is an absolute hottie! Who knew Fugaku had such a hot son"

"Well, can you at least describe what he looks like?" I frowned, "I can't see a thing!"

"I can't, you have to see him for yourself Sak" she squealed, "Here, let's break through the crowd and go to the front, yes?"

"Fine, you be the one to push" I replied. She grinned and went through everyone in a blast, leaving a nice trail for me to follow behind. We received a few glares here and there but nothing that I'm not used to. Especially because I have pink hair and everyone seems to hate me for getting away with it even though it really is my natural hair colour.

"Come on Sak, get your ass here" Temari said in a low voice. I got to the absolute front, only to be met with familiar jet-black eyes. "No" I muttered underneath my breath.

We locked eyes and he smiled at me and did a little wink. My jaw dropped. This guy has the nerve to do that in front of everyone!

"Due to a bit of complications, he'll take over in 5 months time so for the meantime, he will be observing the workplace and helping me out with different plans. He will also be conducting meetings soon, if need be. Basically, he's your 2nd boss around here so treat him with respect" Fugaku said, "You are all now dismissed and continue to do a good job in your work stations"

Everyone scattered to their respective places but for some reason I was still stuck in place, and I had not break eye contact with him. I had hoped that he wasn't the same Sasuke that Hinata had mentioned, nor did I ever think that he would be my boss's son. There was just no way such a coincidence could've happened. That shit only happens in movies!

He walked towards me, a grin still planted on his lips, "What a coincidence, or is it?"

"You—"

"I mean, don't tell me you didn't know? Did you plan this or something?" he cut me off.

"I—"

"I didn't think that you would be such a devious woman" he cut me off. Again.

"Let me talk!" I cried.

"A friend of yours, Sasuke?" Fugaku placed a hand on both our shoulders and looked at us suspiciously. Temari on the other hand was just looking at the situation in front of her. Fugaku gave her one stare and she off, scurrying to get back to her seat. "S-Sort of" I replied.

"Hn" he said, "Just an old friend that I haven't seen in a while"

"Really?" Fugaku said in surprise, "You didn't have much friends since. Where did you guys meet?" he turned to me.

"U-Uh…we met in college, well we didn't go to the same school but we met through different mutual friends" I replied.

"Interesting" Fugaku said, "Well, both of you can reminisce later, for now, you have work Sakura"

I nodded my head, "Yes sir"

"Sasuke, I need you to look at some documents here and tell me what's wrong with it" Fugaku turned to him.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said. I hurriedly got out of the office and took a deep breath. My god, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it took longer than I thought it would! I never expected the holidays to be so busy! With all the Christmas rush hour and stuff, plus i'm going through a lot of family problems at home. Thus, more time to drink my problems away and continue writing! my username has a reason ;) Well, i hope you guys enjoy this juicy chapter and have fun with the holidays! Also, advance Happy New Year loves! Don't forget to write a review and click on the follow button to have updates on my story! :)


End file.
